NightClan's Camp
//Lightfang arrives, tail and leg not fixed. He sits next to Moonstar on the border.// Lightfang: * Looking over to Moonstar, with a pained look. * Forget about my injuries. I'm going to be fine. They'll heal. But... There's fire ants in our den. Lightfang 09:11 March 9 2019 Moonstar: *sighs* Bloodpaw strikes again. I'll take them out as soon as I can. Moonstar 18:48, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: But... Why? * He peers at his bleeding tail and leg, and sighs, then looks up and noticed the sun setting * Lightfang Moonstar: You know apprentices... prank this, prank that. Anyways, the sun is setting, we should get back to camp. Moonstar 15:49, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: *Sigh* Okay. But I'm not going to bed; I'll stay here. All night. See you in the morning, Moonstar. * He looks towards the setting sun * Lightfang Moonstar: Mm, okay. *heads back to camp* Moonstar 03:26, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: * He waited for Moonstar to pad back to the den, and waited a few minutes until complete silence. Then he lifted himself up, and started to pad out of the Clan territory on his own. * Goodnight, Moonstar. * He whispers * I hope to see you in the morning. Lightfang //Back at camp, in the morning...// Moonstar: Hmm, where in StarClan is Lightfang. *her stomach makes a noise* I NEED FOOD! Light- oh wait, he isn't here. I'm so silly! *bounds out of camp* Moonstar //In the forest, lost// Lightfang: *Tired, having not gotten ANY sleep, he continues to pad WAY out of the territory. He was lost. * I still haven't found them yet. Lightfang //In the territory// Moonstar: Lightfang, where are you? Moonstar Lightfang: *Lightfang could hear something rustling behind him, and he turned around, startled.* Is it you, who I've been looking for? Come out so I can see you! Lightfang //A frightened bunny emerges from the bushes and sprints away// Lightfang: *sighing* I think I'm just tired. But I can't stop until I find who I'm looking for. *Then he stumbles onwards, not knowing where he is going.* Lightfang Moonstar: LIGHTFANG! Don't leave our clan! Please. I'll keep searching for you, BECAUSE I'M NOT LOSING MY DEPUTY! [[User:Ninjadark27|'Moonstar']] //Deep in the forest, her hears more rustling.// Lightfang: Don't tell me. Another bunny? *He turns around and two malicious wolves towered over him* Oh.... My Lightfang Moonstar: LIGHTFANG!? Moonstar //'Deep in the forest'// Lightfang: *Tail bristled, claws unsheathed, he stared helplessly at the wolves who were advancing toward him * Come on then... Bite Me, kill me, see where it gets you. Lightfang Lightfang: * He then noticed that there was a young wolf, supposedly an infant, and he leapt into the air and pressed his paws firmly around the pup's neck. The pup froze in terror. * IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE, I'LL KILL HIM! * The wolves stopped, now turned around, facing him, with a frightened expression. He pulses his claws * I'LL DO IT!Lightfang Lightfang: * The wolf starts to talk, and Lightfang sits and listens, still with a firm grip around the infant's neck. * Hmph.Lightfang Wolf: We wanted to kill you. *Lightfang got agitated and flitted his tail* You looked like a threat to us, as we did you you. We wanted to cross the hollow without you noticing us, but we are quite large for our age, and we would never get across without being attacked for the seventh time that day. And yes. We were attacked, six times in a row, just because we are canines. We didn't want you to be a seventh attacker, so we decided to attack you. But, you met us half way, and we started a small battle. We only retreated because our son, who you want to kill, ran away because he was frightened of you. Lightfang: * He unsheathes his claws, dropping the pup, and it scraped its claws along the ground, desperate to get to its parents. * W-well, in th-that case... I-I should go now... I'm... I'm sorry... Lightfang //Territory// Moonstar: LIGHTFANG!? Okay, stay calm. Don't be moony, like your dad told you. If he doesn't come back in three moonrise's, then I'll have to declare a new deputy. Moonstar Bloodpaw: I hope Lightfang and Moonstar didn't get mad at me... Bloodpaw //Back in the forest// Lightfang: I can't go back to the territory. I'll be ashamed. Look what I did... * He heads over to the river with a horribly heavy heart, grimacing as he remembered the way he was treating the pup. * Is this the way I was brought up to be? Vicious? Lightfang Lightfang: And I thought I was doing the Clan proud... "Saving them". I guess they don't need me anymore. Lightfang Lightfang: She won't notice... If i'm not there anymore. She'll pick a new Deputy. * He looks into the sky * Will I be able to live in StarClan, or will I be sent into the Dark Forest? * He looks over to the Dark Forest behind him. * We'll wait and see. Lightfang //Lightfang arrives at the long, crystal river, and he sat beside it. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, turning around with teary eyes, looking back at his beloved Clan.// Lightfang: Goodbye, Moonstar... * He jumps in *Lightfang //Several days later, back at camp, and Lightfang has not returned// Moonstar: That's it. He's dead. All because I've left him on the border. It's all my fault... *sigh* Let all cats old enough to catch their prey hear my announcement! Lightfang is missing, so I declare him dead. It is time to choose a new deputy. Before we choose, Starflower, Mintpaw, do you have any prophecies or omens to share with us? Moonstar Mintpaw: No...maybe Starflower has one.... 21:22, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: Isn't she out collecting herbs? Moonstar 23:09, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: *arrives, panting* Fox... at border... Starflower... trouble! Moonstar 03:50, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: Slow down Bloodpaw. Take a deep breath and tell us what’s happening in a complete sentence. Moonstar 03:50, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Bloodpaw: Okay. *takes a deep breath* There’s a fox on the border, and Starflower sent me back to get help. Moonstar Category:NightClan's Camp Category:NightClan Category:Roleplaying Centers Category:Open to Roleplay Category:NightClan Cats